


Dva sellouti a jeden velký Cringe

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Youtubers, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cringe, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language.





	Dva sellouti a jeden velký Cringe

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

"Melichare, vole, vodevři okno, je tady hroznej smrad. To ses zase zapomněl před strýmem umejt, ty prrrrrase?" otázal se uchu lahodící češtinou nechvalně proslulý youtuber Agraelus svého nevábně zavánějícího kolegy, který k němu přicestoval z daleké, předaleké osady poblíž vesnice zvané Ostrava.

 

"Vojtěchu, prosím tě, to je jen testosteron, který ze mě holt stříká, kdykoliv vidím tu tvou kulatou prdelku," zaševelil oslovený Melichar. "Nedokážu tomu zabránit, kulíšku."

 

Agraelus tiše hleděl na youtubera říkajícího si FlyGunCZ a doufal, že svým intenzivním pohledem barvy modré jako vůně do hajzlu přiměje toho flákače k tomu, aby poslechl jeho skromnou žádost, leč Melichar se octl býti příliš zaneprázdněn úpravou svého originálním způsobem přitažlivého ksichtu. Starostlivě si uhladil pěstěný vous o šesti až pěti chlupech, načež na svůj odraz v okně svůdně zakrkal, poté se natočil pravým bokem, aby si mohl prohlédnout nespecifikovatelnou formu všech svých vlasů, které mu kromě izolepy držela pohromadě kšiltovka, pořízená ve výhodné koupi společně s osmi páry kroksek.

 

"Už to bude, Vojtěchu, a nemysli si, já tě vidím, jak ze mě nemůžeš odtrhnout oči, ale neboj se, za tu slíbenou výši procent z donejtů jsem dnes večer jen tvůj," zaskřehotal střihač bezkonkurečně nejlepšího českého herního magazínu hlasem mutací procházejícího pleba, zastrčil zlobivý pramen vlasů černých jako Vítkovice za předem pořádně vycíděné ouško a konečně se jal otevřít od holubů zasrané okno, jímž okamžitě začal dovnitř proudit vzduch tak čistý, jaký v Ostravě nikdo žijící už nepamatuje.

 

"Moc si na to nezvykej, nejsem sponzor těch tvejch nedotočenejch sérií," vstal Vojtěch ze svého jako samo peklo rudého DX Raceru a připojil se k Melicharovi u okna, oba se opřeli předloktími o parapet a čuměli ven jako dvě slepice z kurníku.

 

"Mám ti snad připomínat Fallout? A co Dark Souls 2? Vojtěchu, pročpak jsi je nedotočil, ty lenochu jeden?" podíval se FlyGun napravo na svého kolegu, který sice k němu byl natočen levým uchem, přesto by to nebyl on, aby jej byť jen zmínka o Fallout netriggernula.

 

"Ale, Melichare, vždyť je to jedna série! Dark Souls 2 jsem dotočil! Celou hru, DLC jsou stejná jako v normální edici," zlobil se kňučivě nejsledovanější streamer na české Twitch scéně.

 

"To říkáš vždycky, když ti dojdou argumenty," zrektil jej Melichar, pohazuje hlavou hrdě jako na kastraci čekající hřebec za účelem odhodit si z čela zlobivý pramen. "Vojtěchu, Vojtěchu, zklamal jsem se v tobě."

 

"To jsou kecy, Melichare, víš, že beze mě nemůžeš žít. Jsem tvou múzou, tvým rivalem, bez kterého bys už na Youtube dávno skončil. Jsme jako Joker a Batman v Lego Batmanovi," vyslovil Agraelus odpověď na akademické úrovni, jež se však neminula s účinkem, neboť Melicharovy oči zjihly a v hlasu se mu promítla jeho po celém ostravském ghettu proslulá dobráckost.

 

"Dostal jsi mě, pane, ale přiznej si, že většina tvého kouzla netkví ve tvém charismatu ani největší kadenci nadávek, jakou jsem kdy viděl, leč v kvalitách tvého pozadí, Vojtěchu, nemám pravdu? Tak kulaté, tak symetrické, tak v upnutých kalhotách svádějící k sevření v dlani," díval se nyní FlyGun již do očí druhého skoromuže, jenž se zdál být zcela zaskočen, neboť na lichotky ohledně svého zadečku byl sice zvyklý, nicméně Ostravák zpravidla tyto řeči nebral na vědomí s tím, že jeho na severu Moravy vytvarovaná prdelka je lepších kvalit.

 

Ale jelikož Vojtěch byl streamerem zodpovědným a své show přesně načas začínajícím, musel nechat Melicharovy lichotky alespoň prozatím stranou a ve chvíli, kdy mu mobil česky a s přehnaným německým přízvukem ohlásil přesně osm minut po osmé, usedl zpět na svou příjemně polstrovanou židli, načež tradičně zahájil stream jedním ze songů jeho srdci blízkým, tentokrát písní Biela Krása od světoznámé skupiny No Name, které se kromě milovaného Slovenska podařilo uspět také v České republice a vyspělejších vesnicích podkarpatské Rusi.

 

Stream si oba vesničani užívali náramně, jako správní tvrďáci usrkávali Vaječný sen, sem tam, aby se neřeklo, říznutý nějakou tou ochucenou vodečkou, přičemž za donejty nejvyšší se Melichar uvolil požít kapičku absintu, o níž Vojtěch nejméně osmkrát za stream prohlásil, že jde pouze o obarvenou sračku z Lidlu a že on pije pouze nápoje vybraných kvalit, proto raději zůstával u Vaječného snu s lahodnou příchutí pistácie.

 

Ať už se nalévali čímkoliv, krátce po druhé hodině ranní stream ukončili, jelikož oba již dosáhli určité úrovně společenské únavy, respektive oba sellouti seznali, že přišlo příliš málo donejtů na to, aby svou show dotáhli protáhli až do svítání.

 

Vojtěch se rozvalil na gauči, Melichar učinil totéž v druhém rohu a chvíli zaujatě zíral na strop, pročež jeho pozornost přilákal vrtící se kolega.

 

"Vojtěchu, pověz, jak v tak upnutých džínách můžeš strávit celý den? Vždyť to nemůže být zdravé," poznamenal přemoudřele.

 

"Co to kecáš, Melichare, já jsem zdravý a plně funkční!" vyhrkl Agraelus a znovu si poposednul, jako by se mu nesedělo zrovna příjemně a jeho nejistota se jen zvýšila, když si všiml, kam míří Melicharův mrdavý pohled. "Kam mi to čumíš, prasáku?"

 

"Jen se mi zazdálo, že se tam cosi hýbe," odpověděl popravdě FlyGun, zrak ale neodtrhnul, protože se chtěl přesvědčit o své pravdě.

 

A vskutku pravdu měl! Ani sám velký, mocný a občas i malomocný Agraelus tomu nemohl uvěřit, ale pozornost ze strany druhého nejuznávanějšího Youtubera ostravského regionu jej zvráceně těšila, a jelikož na Vojtěcha vše zvrácené mělo svůj efekt, tak se upnuté kalhoty stávaly ještě upnutějšími. Kdyby nebyl ale už úplně opilý, to víte, Vaječný sen dělá i se zkušenými alkoholiky divy, nejspíše by se zastyděl a začal by koktat něco ve stylu: "Ale Melíšku, to se ti jen zdá, to se mi tam pouze protahuje Anakonda královská, kterou jsem dnes ráno zkrotil na místním hřbitově," ale takhle jen ještě více roztáhl nohy, aby se mohl jeho kolega pořádně podívat.

 

Doslova cítil, jak se mu kromě jiného zvedá tep, zatímco upřeně hleděl do Melicharova libého ksichtu o pěti šesti vousech, a sám zatoužil vědět, zda se v kalhotách toho zaprodance také něco odehrává.

 

"Vojtěchu, jaký máš vztah ke křížům?" položil Melichar otázku pouze za jediným účelem, jelikož ten pohled na nadrženého Agraela jej činil také velice nadrženým, možná vůbec nejnadrženějším Youtuberem na celém světě.

 

Agraelus se zamračil, oči i myšlenky mu při slově kříž utekly ke stolu, nad nímž se na poličce válela říšská marka, tudíž jeho vztah ke křížům se zužoval jen na jeden, ale… Do tváře se mu po několika minutách usilovaného uvažování vkradlo porozumění, načež se přisunul k milovníkovi ejakulajdy od babičky blíže a upřel na něj ty své bezedné modré oči. Z rudých rtů pak smyslně splynulo zašeptání:

 

"Pokud je kříž příjemný na omak, tak velmi dobrý, pane Měňavec, velmi dobrý," usmíval se vilně na Melichara a srdíčko mu v momentě, kdy se široce usmál i bujnějším vlasovým porostem disponující Ostravák, poskočilo úplně stejně jako tehdy, když se během streamování Harryho Pottera dostal do bonusové místnosti s fazolkami.

 

Následně už se Agraelovou slují neslo pouze hlasité oddechování, měnící se ve funění a následné kňučení, doplněné o chrochtavé zvuky obou kamarádů od Zlobří řeky. A pokud k nim oknem vletěl řádně tučný donejt, možná tam na severu Čech blaženě chrochtají dodnes…


End file.
